Magic's decision
by Ms. Nummi
Summary: Harry found out that he was betray but one of his best friend and the man he thought love him. He decide to leave but came back a few years later with a surprise. M for in case rating will change as the story continue.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP! Though I dream of it, im sad but happy that HP belong to J.K Rowling!**

**unbeta!  
**

Chapter one

He smiled a sad smile, bracing himself for what to come beyond the door. He had never thought that this day would come but it had. He had never thought that his best friend would never betray him but said best friends had, Even though he knew. He was too trusting that's what people had said and they were right: he have never suspected that his lover and best friend would betray him like that. But here he is standing in front of the manor where the wedding is being held. In-taking a big breath he tug at his dress robe, trying to make it stay in place, but he know that was not what he was doing. He just need to keep his hand preoccupied.

"Damn it!" He scolds himself "just get it over and done with!" He pushed the door open, there waiting for him was a house-elf, waiting on him. Harry knew that the house-elf would but was just waiting for him to be ready.

"Master Harry has come," Mili bowed He could see the sad smile on her lips.

"Please lead the way Mili." He asks wanting this done and over with so that he could be far away from here.

"Yes, Sir." The elf leads him through the left corridor, which he knew would take him to the Manor Garden.

"Thank you" Harry whisper, Mili had been the House-elf who had taken care of everything that he want or needed when he was here.

He can hear the music, laughter, and conversation coming from the door in front of him.

"Mister Harry Potter!" Mili announced once the door open. Everything but the music stilled as the band was pay to play the music and not to care for who came and who doesn't.

Harry gave a polite smile as he caught sight of the couple of the evening. The ceremony was over and he had plan for it that way. He didn't want to be here all day and evening to see the pair be in each other's arm smiling and laughing. But something inside him wanted to come during the day and make everyone uncomfortable but alas that would mean he would be uncomfortable and hurt more than he is.

He grab a flute of champagne, "A toast!" He fake a smile, raising his glass and look around as some people followed his lead, hoping that he would not ruined the night for everyone. He wishes he could do that but he was too nice for his own good "to the bride and groom, The man and woman of the night! May you both get whatever your heart desire, and may you be blessed with happiness!" He drains his glass and gave them a nod. He didn't have to look far to spot Ron with Draco Malfoy. They had become friend as sort since the final battle end.

Harry shook his head as he can hear the two bickering over which Quidditch team would move on to the semi-finally. He joined their argument to kill sometimes before he can leave. He was sure that the bride and groom would make their way over sooner or later. He doubt either of them could look into his eyes and make a conversation.

He still remember the excuse that Hermione had make when he found out, the very day that they had announce their marriage due to the brunette being pregnant.

_"I had wanted to prove that he shouldn't be trusted! I didn't want you to be hurt!" She had pleaded._

_"Well, you've proven it didn't you? That you too couldn't be trusted! You were my best friend since we were 11, but you betrayed me!" He accused not caring that he can see his so call friend tearing up, hurt and guilty. He was hurt damn it._

He can see the couple coming his way and it was toward the end of their reception.

"I can't do it, I have to go." He said hoping that he could get away even if it means he is a coward.

"Good Luck Harry," Ron gave him a pat on the back, he felt betrayed too, though not to the extent that his friend felt. He couldn't believe that Hermione had done what she had, and he was in love with her. He came because she had pleaded him, she had wanted at least one of her friend there, and Draco Malfoy had asked him to come.

"Good luck Potter. " Malfoy said, both male had known of his plan to leave 'Do make Plan to write."

8_8

He had thought that he safe and no one had followed him, but he was wrong. His hand was jerked from behind him, forcing him to sin around. He already have an idea of who it was before meeting the eye of his assaulter.

"Professor," He acknowledge with a bare whisper unable to use the man's given name. Harry look over the man's shoulder to see Hermione standing a way back gnawing on her lower lips.

"Harry-"

"Please let go." Harry said trying to pull his hand back half-hearted; he had missed the man's touch.

"First, listen to me!" The older man instructs, he was afraid of losing the younger man but due to his own stupidity he had lost him. Yet he already did once Granger had told him she was pregnant. There was no other way to go about, he could call the girl a liar and continue with Harry, but Magic would attack Harry for separating the parent of the unborn babe.

"No! You let go first, then I will listen." He returns.

"Fine," Snape let go of his hand slowly afraid the young man would run off the minutes he left go, "I did this to protect you," he cautiously started, He could see Harry wanted to protest "Magic hate parent's being separated but by anyone, if I had ignore Miss Granger word, the worst magic could do is kill you. Or put you in St. Mungo's, I can't stand the thought of what'll happen." He said looking at Harry. He could see Harry grinding his teeth, that's not good for him to do that, Snape thought to himself, "I'm sorry, Harry."

"There is no use in saying that. If you're truly sorry you wouldn't have done it in the first place!" Harry glare at him angrily. He turns and ran from the man as fast as he could. Aparating home once he ran past the Manor gate.

He clench his fist in anger depression, He had lost his love in more than one way. Harry was right he shouldn't have done it but it was done. All thanks to Granger, she had gone and done it ruined whatever happiness he was able to find, all because of jealousy.

He turn around and saw her, "He's gone isn't he?" she asked, he could see that she was trying not to let her sadness show but he didn't care about her.

"Obvious isn't it?" He snare walking past her. Their union has nothing to do with love but force of magic and a babe.

"I'm sorry." She said in a broken whisper.

"Too late for apologies."

8_8

The first thing he did was smash the first thing that he was able to put his hand on.

It wasn't supposed to go that way. If only he had gotten away without being caught. He can feel his resolve withering. He dropped onto cloth covered arm chair sobbing his broken heart out. Though one thing was for sure, he was leaving, going far away as possible. He can't stay and possibly bump into either of them. He was leaving tomorrow. That is something at least.

A brand new start.

The next day, he was gone. It took a week before the news reach the Daily Prophet and spread like wild fire.

8_8

"Harry sent an owl." Ron said seating himself across from the blonde man.

"Really what id it?" The blond ask not lifting his head up from his paper work.

"A letter and...picture." said the ginger head as the picture slide out. He grab it and eye it. The picture was definitely of Harry and a little baby boy. red hair and green eyes. He passed the picture over to his friend and start reading the letter.

"Hi Ron, and Draco (if he's there)" Ron read a cheeky grin on his face he can imagine Harry had one as well, it had been five years since he had left, a letter here and there. "Well as you can sere in the picture I'm fine. And that little boy with me is my son Ian. Don't ask, I will tell when i come back. Any way, I thought that you guys would like to know that well will come back on August 23, the week before Ian's birthday. Tell your mum to cook extra, I'm looking forward to the food.

Harry"

The letter was short but to the point like always.

"Well, what a surprise." said the blond looking at the picture. Harry do look happy, though he wonder who the boy's other parent is. He was sure that his godfather is going to have a fit. He rub his hand a smirk on it. Oh he was going to have a lot of fun!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP Character! So no suing, and no money is being made.

AN: Sorry For not uploading this chapter a while ago; I didn't like how it turned out and deleted it a few time before settling with this one. If I make any mistake or you have any suggestion let me know. I will try to explain things as the story progressed!

Enjoy!

Chapter two

"What do you want, Draco?" Severus Snape growl, from his position over the boiling cauldron, he was not in the mood for his blonde godson. Draco visits most of the time only to tease and poke fun of him, not to mention wasting his times.

"That's not very nice, Severus. I'm a guest."

"You're nothing but a pest."

"Why are you ignoring your son?"

"None of your business."

"You want your son to turn into a squib?"

"What do you want, Malfoy" Snape growl, he did not need to be lectured by a man half his age, "IF you haven't notice, I am busy, If you are fast enough, I could attend to my son later."

"Fine!" Draco huffed, and pull out a piece of parchment, "here, I'd thought you'd like to see this," He place he item on the counter, "and Potter's back," he smirk seeing the sudden pause in the Potion Maser's movement. Satisfied he walk to the door and pause. looking at Snape he made sure to catch the man's attention. "It's from Potter, I'll spend a little time with Evary before going."

With a flick of his wrist the fire extinguished as he made his way over to the innocent item sitting on the counter; though he know better, what little of his calmness would disappear once he sees the content.

His hand hover over the counter, whatever is inside the white paper taunt, and tease him, He haven't seen or heard from Harry since his wedding. His residue anger surface, at himself and his so called wife, but at her mainly.  
Since their wedding the most contact they had were during meals. the fetus needs to draw on his parent's magic to creates it's own magic, the reason Magic will kill, she wants to be use, she want to live on, and depend on, she doesn't care how she is used. That is why there are muggleborn who have magic. Those child are chosen when they were conceived.

His arm dropped to his side fists, as that day replay itself over and over in his head and dream, forcing him to take dreamless sleep Potion and remove the memory but it's always there along with guilt.

flashback

_"Professor," Granger greeted as his students rushed to leave the dungeon, even his Slytherin student._

_"Miss Granger," Snape gave her an once over than turn back to gather the essay on his desk "what can I do for you?" with his back turn on her, she wordlessly lock the door and caste the silencing spell._

_"Professor," she walked toward him, pulling her now curly not bushy hair to the front right side of her chest as if trying to seduce him, "I want your help with an experiment" she said planting her hand on his desk and leaning slightly forward showing him a bit of her cleavage._

_"Not interested, Miss Granger" He said in a dismissive bored tone._

_"But Professor, It's about Harry" that caught his attention._

_"What about Potter?"_

_"Well, Professor, you see, I believe that you're only using Harry for his fame, and I want you to either prove me right or wrong." she had walked around the desk while silently uncorking a bottle of potion and stood next to his chair making sure that she was close enough for the dour man to catch a weft of the potion._

_"Doubts? Miss Granger, this is none of your business, what goes on between your friend and I. Now get out." He snarl, the little chit didn't have the right to get involve. As if he would mistreat his lover and the so call savior._

_"But, you see Professor Snape I can't" and she pour the content of the bottle on to him, "I need to know" she quickly scramble away._

_"WHAT DID YOU POUR ON ME!" Snape snarl quickly vanishing the potion but too late as the potion already touched his skin._

_"Sexual temptation, I want to know if you truly respect and care for Harry-"_

_"YOU IDIOTIC FOOL! THAT POTION IS BANNED FOR A REASON!"_

_"I don't care if it's banned! If you loves Harry you will have a strong enough will not to do anything to me!" She snap._

_"Granger, get out! this potion have a strong effect than the Imperio. By pouring this potion on me that is the same as raping!"_

_"Whaat!" she squeaks in horror, she hadn't bother to read the content of the fine print, she had only read the name and the first two sentence. The first time she made a mistake and she could go to Azkaban._  
_"I can not control my body anymore Granger. Do not blame me." Unwillingly his body start to work on it's own and made his way to the brunet trying to ruin his life and may succeed in it._

End Flashback

He look up to the window when he hard a scratching to see a black owl staring directly at him with it's yellow eye. With a flick of his wrist the window automatically open letting the owl in. He glare at the owl and for a while than took the letter, even then it wouldn't leave.

"Fine," he glare, it obviously want a reply to take back. The letter have nothing but his name on it, curious he open it,

_Dear Professor,_  
_I have thought long and hard before deciding to write you Professor. I know I can ask any other Potion Master to brew me Potion, but it came with a risk I am not willing. I find myself and my son in need of your skill. Knowing I know i can trust your skill trustworthiness and silence on this matter. I want to ask you to brew the Magic Developmental Potion for my son, he needs all the help he can get. Please reply back and let me know. I am willing to pay any amount of galleons you want. Please I need your help._  
_Harry Potter_

Shock went through him like a dosage of ice cold water, Harry had a son while he was away and he want his help. Remembering the forgotten item, he quickly place Harry's letter from and open the one from Draco. He wasn't sure what he was going to see, but he wants to know. No he NEEDS to know.

It was a picture, a picture of Harry and a little auburn red haired boy. They look happy, but Severus could see the tiredness in both emerald green eyes and worry in one. Spying the lack of the other person he could safely deduct the needs of Magic Developmental Potion, either the other parent is dead or wasn't in their life.

Looking at the boy, had him asking, who is the other parent? who had gotten the attention of Harry after him. It seems a little impossible that Harry would sleep with a red head, He had a policy of not dating red head after Ginny Weasley, it ended in a disaster, and have to many red head in his life.

8_8

He was nervous, he wasn't sure what Severus' reply is going to be. He sent Shane was that morning and yet the owl isn't back yet. It was already evening, and he had already put Ian to sleep. Ian need that potion to help develop his magic and stop the hard pull on his magical core. Ian's Healer told him that the best solution would be spending times with his other father, and taking the potion at alongside each other would develop Ian's magic faster and stronger. Second best option would be taking the potion alone would develop his magic but it would take a longer time and continue to to develop. The two possible option to pick from , but he would not put Ian through the struggle of developing his magic while in Hogwart. The only problem he faces now is do he tell or keep it a secret?

The sound of wing flapping and sudden landing of Shane brought Harry back to reality, "Hi. Shane" he greet and took the letter attached to his foot. He took in several deep breathe before opening.

_Harry,_

_I will not give you an answer until we talk in person._

_SS_

It seems he have no choice if he want the Potion from Severus, any other Potion Masters are out of the question, there are too many factors to consider or be ruined. He would not put his son through it. He would send a reply back the next morning and let Shane rest. No he will not be able to rest until he get this done and over with as fast as possible. Grabbing a parchment he wrote his reply,

_Professor,_

_I originally planned on coming back to United Kingdom on the 23rd of August, but now I believe that it would be best if Ian and I can back early. The sooner the better I guess. We shall be coming back on the 10th of August, and if possible i would like to talk to you on the 12th. After I settle a few things.  
_

_Thanks,  
_

_HJP  
_

He also wrote a letter to let the Weasley knew of his change of plan. He folded both letter and place a book on top of them. That done he went to get ready for bed, feeling the weight lifting slightly.

A week the house that Harry and Ian have been living in became vacant.


End file.
